Keldran Fūma
Background Information Keldran's Theme Song (Listen while reading Bio) 13 years ago, on April 24th at Konoha Hospital: A legend was born, an unlikely one, but you know this is my story so fuck off. After he was born and his body was cleansed of the blood he was covered in, this legend was named Keldran Fūma. He was the seed and conception of Mary and Godric Fūma, both being the greatest smiths of their clan’s name. (A few years later) Keldran lived happily ever after, I don't know; fuck this shit. Until some stank-ass Inuzuka showed up to the manor one spring afternoon exactly 27 days from his birthday. Said Inuzuka was known to be a rabble rouser and a trouble-maker, a big prick of sorts, you get the drill. He came to buy some Fūma weaponry as most of the townsfolk of Konoha usually did to begin with. He took a sword from the display and with a drunken spur he smashed the sword into the wall and bent it to the right axis and eventually made it snap. A good sword, normally worth around 400 ryo he broke for no reason. Keldran's mother rose to interrogate the man for his actions and she was swiftly clawed on his back. Many onlookers saw this happen, even a shinobi guard, but they simply let it slide. "What assholes they were." Keldran thought. Even once on the floor his father could only hold his face and watch the blood begin to stain the polished floor. The Inuzuka only scoffed and laughed his disgusting deed off before disappearing into town. It was the first act of violence he had ever experienced until he finally joined the academy at the young age of nine. This scene always replayed in his head, giving him an instinctual hatred towards the Inuzuka clan for that man's one actions. Eventually Keldran graduated from the Academy, only to spend a year or so until he was taken under the wing of Kinshi Senju. After being inducted to the team, Keldran was excited to continue the new chapter of his life and to see how much Fūma black steel blood he could shed. 'A year and a half passed….. ' Taking nearly a whole month and a week to recover in the hospital due to being in a coma for nearly 3 weeks after the events of the war curving mission. 'Vengeance of the Hidden Masks' Sometime shortly after Keldran's first Chūnin Exams, Konoha was brought to arms after the discovery of a hidden compound commanded by some mysterious rogues. Almost immediately afterward, many shinobi were enlisted into ad hoc squads to help sweep through and eliminate these masked shinobi. This is Keldran's experience among Team Blue. During the incursion, through the danger of their route Keldran was able to save everyone but nearly at the cost of his own life. Even going so far as to fight a living dragon on his own. This legendary battle between himself and the dragon was one he wouldn’t be able to forget because now his claymore was enchanted with the blood of the Dragon King Agnis and to take it a step further he also made a blood pact with said Dragon King. This action acted as a sealing tattoo too once he completed his summoning contract he could do it basically at will. But the cost of this contract was killing an unidentified old man which Keldran after finally thinking over everything had this sin begin to loom over his head. Yeah it could be seen as something terrible because he was inside this desolate death-filled dungeon but sometimes even flowers grow in dark places. Miraculously after ending the man's life everything went blank for Keldran until once again awakening on one of the surgical tables in the room where he killed the old man. A blood transfusion given by Ded which he still to this day doesn’t know what exactly happened. But all he could give was a tearful thank you. Even after just being on Death's Door the boy never stopped in his foolhardy pursuit to find and destroy what he needed to. This leading him to the Red route, the first time the boy had seen death of such a large scale especially seeing fellow ninja being killed. As much as it wanted to enter his heart and break him down his feelings for a companion which would be known afterwards as Yasu Hatake were too much. A heartfelt hug that only chugged the fire within all the genin even though it was weird their deaths were almost like fans to flame. Allowing them to break a Kurama-level world-altering genjutsu with a ceremonious group KAI. But the nightmare didn’t even cease to end there. Metal paintings that nearly took out all of the genin around them. But once again even in the face of certain death they all charged forward and once again the risk taker Keldran swallowed 3 chakra pills at once. Turning him into an absolute monster on the combat field and his good friend Ieyasu also showcasing his raw power and strength he was given form the Akimichi food pills was surely nothing to mess with. Ded finally pulled out the gate he worked so hard to achieve he could feel the raw power of one of his closest friends and teammates finally exploding into a high point. He was able to take off the arm of one of the masked men at the cost of his left shoulder blade. Keldran assumed he had a direct kill but he twisted himself out of the attack and only lost the arm. Ripping it out and injecting adrenaline directly into his chest Keldran moved past the shape-shifting man and headed towards the boss. After a quite an awe-inspiring fight the two brothers in a final moment of desperation and skill would land a double sided attack. Keldran coming from the sky with a heavenly light to cleave straight down into his body and Ded taking his head clean off in a clean combo. Which in the end left Keldran completely comatose without knowing the fate of his blade after the heated battle. They made it through and destroyed everything and Keldran would still have not known all the details but the Akatsuki were afoot now. 'The Decision…' Once he recovered in the hospital his legs were still completely busted nearly all around he could barely walk on them so he used double crutches everywhere he walked. Instead of returning home all the sins of the mission and his absolute self proclaimed failure in the Chūnin Exams, Keldran sought to escape for a long time until he felt like he was needed to return. Using his own personal money, Keldran paid for a coach carriage to take him all the way to his destination. 'Journey to the Land Of Iron' The ride would take exactly 2 months before he reached the Land Of Iron. So during this time Keldran brought a fair amount of food supplies for himself, stocking up in the general supplies store before leaving but also picking up a book or two awhile he was there something to mainly keep himself pre-occupied. Most times when he wasn’t eating or reading his books he’d just aimlessly stare outside of the carriages window and look out into the land. Some places captivated with beauty and others riddled with the poor and their sickly lands. There was such a big, wide world out here and Keldran over this two month time was going to experience it. Taking stops ever few days just for the driver's rest until eventually they entered a land of pure snow and rock. At last the carriage wheel's continuously slipped and veered off many times while making the journey but Keldran paid the coachman handsomely so he could keep his determination and courage about him. Finally, halfway towards Three Wolves the man couldn’t go any further and by this point this legs weren’t completely healed but he was able to finally put weight on them again. Keldran exited the carriage leaving all his food and books for the man. “Return back here in a year’s time to come get me. Until then stay safe there is plenty of food for you in the carriage.” The man smiled and was grateful until he turned and disappeared. Now Keldran made the slow climb to the base of the mountain were the samurai were held. Reaching the top and seeing a large, metal door he slowly began to knock, waiting some time he knocked again. No answer both times so now he flowed chakra into his hand and knocked once more. It sends a ringing sound into the air and possibly into the people’s ears. Slowly he would step back and the large door almost Quadruple his size opened and a garrison of samurai came pouring out with their saber technique activated seeing the boy with crutches and a single sword on his back the Lieutenant would tell them to help him inside he was obviously wounded and needed care. So this would be the beginning of his time around the famed samurai. 'Samurai Training' Their doctors would identify the problem with the boy and which Keldran could’ve already told them himself but he wanted to see how exactly advanced they were. Upon being asked a serious of questions by all of the samurai though the main question that held any relevance was. “How did you get here?” Keldran could be seen noticeably holding back before he finally left it go out, “I am a shinobi of the leaf, I’ve committed sin and I feel guilty for my own lack of skill and the deaths I've caused. I knew this land was known for its special minerals as well as the skill in Kenjutsu so I hoped you’d take me and help me clean myself internally while teaching me how to fight like a proper sword user. If you won’t take me I’m sorry but I have told nothing but truth,” The boy began to clutch the table and tears flowed slowly down his face and that is when the group of samurai all of them placed their armored hands onto him and he slowly looked up even the doctor and lieutenant himself all doing it. Before long the man spoke, “If there is one thing we samurai respect it's the honesty and the bravery to know and want to repent for wrong doings. We may not know you just yet. But you are more than welcome here and your training will begin once your legs heal. With our doctor’s prowess and thesis, if correct, you should need only two more weeks. Until then rest up we will come get you when the time is ready.“ Keldran would only wipe his face and smile before laying back and finally get such a weight off his chest he could finally sleep comfortably again. (2 weeks later) He had lost track of daylight and night time at this point. The samurai fortress was covered in large, high walls and almost every door was made of iron of a thickness he hasn’t seen before in his life. 3 samurai came to retrieve him from the infirmary offering to help Keldran, but he playfully waved them off. “Believe in me guys.” Keldran placed his feet against the ground and within the next moment flung himself upwards he nearly stumbled but he easily recovered there was still a slight pain but he had almost made a complete recovery at this point. He was taken into a large room with hordes of samurai in it all training with the famed saber technique active it almost seemed as if they were fighting to maim one another. It held a certain form, almost a controlled chaos if that made any sense, they fought all almost on equal grounds and with such intensity It was truly a sight to behold especially for a connoisseur of Kenjutsu. Keldran was brought to one of the many mats in this samurai dojo, there stood the lieutenant and a group of samurai he had already launched his saber technique and he called out to the young Fūma. “Come, you wished to learn how to fight with the best. Then show me your best.” Keldran could only flash a large grin before unsheathing his black steel clay-more gripping it tightly in both hands he leaped off his right foot and charged towards the man aiming a diagonal slash to strike him. Easily the man held his sword out, side-stepping the incoming slice with grace while watching Keldran’s sword go for a downward moment he slammed his own blade down onto it. Sending his weight further down into the ground until Keldran promptly hit the mat and once he began to turn so he could get up the man already has his sword towards his neck the chakra inches from touching his neck. “Stand and try once more.” Keldran slowly inched away from the man before gripping his sword and slowly circling around him. Even when he got to a blind spot the man still didn’t move. Keldran charged once again but instead of bringing his sword up only to bring it down he charged at the lieutenant. Before the blade even drew close to the liuetenant, he jumped with chakra added to his feet and whipped around quickly before kicking him square in the chin and quickly following up with his own blade at Keldran's neck. Keldran laid on the floor in utter disbelief how strong were they or maybe this was just a true telling of his incompetence. “You have much to learn boy. But you have the inner workings of a great swordsman.” So for the next year he trained with this man every day for 3 hours until he finally perfect his Ittoryu fighting style and finally challenged and beat everyone in the compound including the Lieutenant overtime. Keldran was more confident and ready for the. 'Ancient Reforming Technique' Using a tartara (Clay and concrete bucket of sorts) to meld iron ore into steel. The tartara works by letting ore flow down the charcoal where the iron separates’ from the slag and slowly picks up carbon before landing at the bottom as a lump of bloom For the forging process Keldran had to make a medium-sized coal forge by hand as well as make a personal heavy bevel hammer to begin his work. He took a long stick of metal and beating it intensely until the point of the edge becoming red hot. From there he used the heat to light the tinder afterwards placing it into the forge and covering with a drove of charcoal. After a certain amount of time starting the flames, Keldran would than take the unpurified chunks of steel placing them into the forge until they reach peak temperatures before using the hammer to smash out all the impurities. Afterwards Keldran would quench all the pieces into water and once from their it would reveal their qualities and since he used the Land of Iron minerals which happened to make them all high carbon steel or (Kawagane) After this step using a forge stick he stacked all the metal on top of each other slowly and then from there covered it in a thick paper. To continue he submerged the paper in a clay and water mixture so it could keep it together while it rested in the forge and also prevented the entering of oxygen which decarbonated the steel of the blade. Once sparks began to fly around the forge, Keldran pulled it out because it was finally at forging temperature. After taking it out to an anvil, Keldran began to flatten the metal first and then pound it down into shape. Before repeating the paper and clay process placing it back into the forge again. He did this until the metal was into a nice decent long and thick shape before now beginning the folding process. Taking a jack bevel and a normal heavy hammer he split the metal thanks to carbon diffusion since the tempered metal while still hot was being fed oxygen it could be split easily. The fold process repeated itself 12 times until all non steel chunks are taken out of the steel completely. Now to make the heart of the blade itself he had to repeat all the steps from the beginning parts to forge the central blade as it’s formed together. Now for the shinogoni (sword edges) he would use his hammer to bevel in the sharp edges of what once used to be his famed claymore was now forming into something more special. Then once both edges were beveled in he added the finish touch to the ending of blade until it came right back into shape. Afterwards he took a large metal blade sharpener and scraped it against the blade long ways the friction taking out the chips and giving the sword it’s prominent shape. Afterwards Keldran took clay down the central width of the sword and once again placed it into the forge allowing it to heat it up to around forging temperature so the clay would only hardened the steel that much further and leave a distinct dark lining going from the top of the sword almost to end of it. After using nearly 800 pounds of charcoal and working on his clay more for 3 days straight it was finally finished. Black steel combined with the land of iron steel to make something of legends. Keldran’s new and improved claymore. 'The Return' 1 year and 3 months had passed; Keldran learned and grew much during that time. He hit quite the growth spurt going from 5’1 in height all the way to 5’9 a whole 8 inches. His Kenjutsu and bodily appearances were at their highest peak in other words puberty hit and it hit hard. Keldran no longer had that innocent and carefree face he actually have quite a nice and defined jaw line. He still kept his relatively slim looking body type but his arms were naturally bulky compared to everything else. He also got a complete change of clothes going for something simple but more mature to add onto it. Keldran learned many new and private technqiues that helped bolster his self-esteem and confidence. On his final day, a party was held for him all of the samurai attended and it was quite the riot to say the least. When he went to exit the Three Wolves, the large metal door swung open and he was met with the snowy air and icy ground once again. Keldran began to take his steps back out into the natural world. But just before Keldran left, the Lieutenant who trained him all this time would give him a golden cross which Keldran would happily take and wear. His parting words were, “Make us proud out there, we all believe in you.” A firm smile followed with single thumbs up as he walked and entered the carriage that had arrived just on time. As he entered he immediately paid the man and was surprised there was actually food inside for him and the coachman said, “Just a token of my gratitude for last time, enjoy the food.” Keldran nodded with the letter from Kinshi in his hands as well as her Dual Land of Iron steel made Sai’s. He recieved her letter and finished task she asked of him using the ancient forging technique he learned during his time in the Land Of Iron by reading their various books. So now off they went (2 months later into the journey) The driver yelled back to Keldran as he was sharpening his clay-more with a whetstone. “Only 6 more hours until we reach Konoha.” Keldran nodded in response before lounging back, not really stressing his return to his home after such a long time. He did wonder how everyone was, but he was sure he would find out soon enough. 'The Shifting Of The Sands...' Keldran and 15 other shinobi from Konoha in the dead of night were sent as a first response squad to aid Sunagakure aganist the enemy within its city. After a extended skirmish into the wee hours of the morning and the death of nearly everyone in Sunagakure. Only recorded survivors from the leaf was Keldran's lover Seika Sarutobi and his two Genin Mugen and Outatsu. Towards the end of all the fighting only Keldran and Kei remained and Kei was never found after the endeavor so is presumed dead and Keldran was murdered as well. A complete fail and extensive loss of life. '2 Years Of Imprisonment in Amegakure...' Gyugii Akimichi had effectively revived him and took him back to Amegakure with him, during this two years he was a prisoner of war and was tortured and malnorushed everyday until his rescue by the splinter squad from the leaf. The gritty details have never been released yet because Keldran hasn't spoke about it. be added after spoken about INRP 'Re-entry and Exit Of Konoha...' Keldran, the Sapphire Hero, finally returned to Konoha. A terse welcome was to be given, but this was quickly cut as everyone saw the state of his body and how heavily malnourished and scarred his body was, it became a day of mourning for all those that have been lost in the years before. It would take him a month to recover after the intense surgery to remove Aburame bugs from his body and repair as many muscles as they could without unnatural ways. Before long he came back full circle and it seemed the Hero was once again to resume his story with his family but that was quickly shot down. In an emotional breakdown consumed by passionate rage, Keldran striked down his own father before killing a fellow member of the clan. But overall he wasn't the one who followed all the way through with the massacre and the one who did it was only known to Mugen and Keldran. As soon as Keldran came, he disappeared with his adoptive brother; leaving behind his now-deceased family and ruined home. 'Fall Of the God Aftermath' Keldran and Mugen Fuma are currently on their way to Uzushiogakure when they are eventually, interrupted by Seika Sarutobi and after an emotional exchange between the two. They share on last intimate hug and kiss before Keldran pierces her heart with his katana and she dies in his arms. With this done she wouldn't have to suffer a worse fate and he hopefully cleared his brothers name after her summoning told the village what Keldran had done. 'Journey Of The Fuma Brothers I-VI (1 to 6) ' 1- 'Keldran and Mugen had started off their journey. Finally starting to become closer as once former students now turned siblings. It was like a story out of a book they read. Though it all turned for the worse when his former love Seika Sarutobi appeared and tried to stop him from leaving the village. In the end a sorrowful death had befallen Seika by the hands of Keldran as he wished he to no longer suffer within the confines of the village. As Keldran knew of the coming darkness, his summon knew the truth of what happened and it is still unknown as if they told her kid sister/family yet. '''2- '''Keldran and Mugen continue their journey towards Ushiogakure to find treasure, a long the way they steal food from a village. Never forgetting the haunting face of a creepy old lady who ran the shop. But on the way they encountered a group of bandits who seemed stronger than normal but were dispatched just as easily as normal baddies. Mugen had entered stage 2 and suffered some heavy damage, he was an idiot and often too more damage then he had to but victory was all that mattered. They then entered Ushiogakure. '''3- '''The duo entered Ushiogakure and all of the rumors of it being a torn down and ruined village seemed to be an absolute rumor. The people were kind, warm and offered the boys shelter, and something to eat. Obviously the hungry and tired duo would take up the offer but once they went to sleep at night and re-awoke it was all a trap. Genjutsu in fact, placed on the entire village area. They woke up in prisions, and using their combined rages Keldran and Mugen were easily able to exit out of a reinforced wall. Making sure to kill many ninjas in the mean time, Keldran even tapping into his dark side as he combated a evil family of 3 evil uzumakis. He had never killed a child before but he did this day and the rest of the family as well. They received help from a man with black hair and purple eyes. Rinnegan to be exact, Keldran at the time had no idea what to think about it but he was just thankful to receive help. Mugen and Keldran then took a mission upon themselves to take care and carry the Earth Daimyo's daughter back towards Iwagakure. '''4- '''The now trio had entered the land of sound and on their travels they encountered the Hikari clan, a clan of people well hidden and heavily guarded. Hidden within a mountain in a mountain. People who manipulated their own blood. They were offered safe passage, help, food and supplies overall. But Tayagane their leader had something else in mind. She wanted an heir from Keldran himself, a child to carry on her cursed clans burden. At first his anger almost overcame him but eventually the sympathetic part of him broke through and he promised to help find a way to save her clan without making anyone else suffer a terrible fate. '''5- '''The trio had finally made it to a residential and safe area, the village of hot water. There Mugen and Keldran had a fun few training sessions and finally for once got restful sleep. A chance to shop and enjoy the normality of life once again. Eating, attending a festival and overall having a great and memorable time before once again making the travel for the final stretch towards Iwagakure. '''6- '''On the final stretch towards Iwagakure they had to take a mountain pass to get there but they were ambushed by a group of old explosive corps members gone rogue. Making a huge explosion display and nearly trapping both Mugen and Keldran in a rock like prison that the ground was in below. But Mugen was able to get out with the girl, due to Keldran's heroics and eventually they were both saved by Iwagakure nin that were coming to see what all the ruckus was about. Keldran made it a point to be exactly who he was even in front of all of the Iwagakure's elite nin and the Tsuchikage himself. Giving the girl back the duo was glad to do their job. Tsuchikage made it a point to say that the stone owed him, but Keldran told them to give the debt owed to Konoha. This making Konoha and Iwagakure enter a full on military alliance, trade alliance and etc. Once at the end of the road, the duo entered the dragon realm through Keldran's reverse summoning technique. Officially ending this part of their exciting journey. 'Into The Fiery Depths Of Fury I - III (1 to 3) 1- 'As the duo entered the fiery pits of the dragon realm it was surely a sit to behold, nothing but miles of lava and overall molten earth to be had. Though just as most things in their lives it wouldn't stay peaceful for to long. After some impressive acrobatics to get over a lava filled ravine, they were attacked by a massive group of wyverns. It was easy pickings for the experienced fighters but in this moment, Mugen made a mis-step and threw his sword masayoshi through a wyvern but this sharp blade going through its body and landing the blade into lava quickly disolving and destroying it. This being his only memento left of his late father and his late sensei Kinshi Senju. Sad times. '''2- '''The duo encountered Guresh and the dragon hunters of the dragon realm. They all looked human enough but they were surely made of stronger stuff then he immediately assumed. To even stand toe to toe with Guresh their leader he entered a new form of self, The True Dragoon transformation. Well at least a half-piped attempt at it to begin with, this then allowed him to fight Guresh head on and even in some cases take him for a loop instead. But overtime their intense fight was interrupted by the Emerald prince, one of the many lords of the dragons of the realm. The group all rain together to cover but instead of running Keldran had other plans. Hoping Mugen would follow Guresh but he didn't. Foolishly following his foolish brother into a battle he couldn't win. Keldran after a short time was mortally wounded and Mugen in an attempts to save his brother distracted the Emerald prince and perished for it. The fire so hot it made his body disappear like paper in the wind. But Agnis the true king had mercy on Keldran and his brother, saving his soul from damnation and placing his brothers remains into a special urn. That can be used to bring him back to life in the future if needed. '''3- '''Keldran awoke inside of a random hut in the middle of nowhere, being healed back to full health by a massive old man and Saphira at his side. Though after a short time he was once again off to finally reach closer to the mountain and this was the first time he'd get to experience the feeling of being a dragon rider, mounting Saphira and a small armada of dragon going through an intense and fun racing course through a valley to begin with, only then ending up going up an active side of a volcano. Once making it to the meeting area he took to the ground and in front of him was the 4 dragon lords themselves. Agnis the true king, The Emerald Prince, Azura and Fazausta. All of the surrounding smaller dragons and the Kings and Queens watching in anticipation as he entered the pool of fate. Once within the recesses of the pool it turned into a viewing pool for the outside world but for Keldran he dealt with shadows and images of his past. First starting with his late father and mother alike. He allowed himself to accept what he had done and let go. Dying to them metaphorically only them to appear one after one in front of growing iterations of himself. Keldran to become the hero he really needed, had to finally forgive himself. Forgive everything that has happened and once again become a stronger person for it and he overcame all of his demons and emerged from the pool a true son of the dragon king Agnis. Dawning and earning his intense red chakra and a partial True Dragoon transformation power for future usage. Keldran promising to return to handle the rest of the dragons and unite them once and for all for the greater good of the realm. His and their own. 'Return to the Hikari Clan After leaving Iwagakure with the urn of his brother in hand, he went towards the village of hot water to spread part of his brothers ashes. He then intended to keep his promise to the clan but upon arriving he was surprisingly met by a former ally Kei Uchiha who told him who was behind the attack and what would happen if he didn't intervene at this rate. Keldran was emotionally broken at this rate and upon his clone confirming the death of Tayagane his promise was firmly broke and he left the clan to their doomed fate by the hands of Eito Fuma and his anbu detachment. 'An Unexpected Return' After being gone for nearly 5 long months but Keldran had only returned for a specific reason, to place his brothers remaining ashes to rest with his mother and fathers grave. During this he was ridiculed by many normal citizens, receiving thrown food to the body, rocks, objects and many endearing and hurtful words to fill up anyways cold heart with hate. But the standout was Seika's kid sister, Sachi. Showing her seemingly endless tirade of hurtful words and accusations to Keldran even as he was close to burring his brothers ashes. He having a heartfelt talk with himself hoping even part of it could reach his parents. Afterwards he re-buried their grave and walked over to Seika's. Placing his fearless pendant onto the grave to honor her memory and a ghostly apparition then came to Keldran and their shared one more notion before he left off to be escorted to the Hokage himself to answer for his "crimes". When the two met, they had a tense but heartfelt reunion with one another. The Hokage given him a slap on the wrist so to speak and giving his grievances for what happened to Godric his dear old friend. This is then when the Todoroko Ryu was formed. A secret brotherhood formed to fight evil under the jurisdiction of the Hokage but lead by Keldran himself. He was also then tasked with taking down some of the hidden mist swordsman to quell their power and Keldran needed a swelling of money for his next plans. The Sapphire Hero finally returned. 'Only The Strong Will Continue' Keldran went to the hidden mist by himself to collect some of the bounties on the famed hidden mist swordsman. Upon arrival he was greeted by an old friend so to speak. Yuudai Hoshigaki, the current Mizukage and wielder of Samehada. It is there then he is surrounded by a massive amount of Mist nin and the 7 swordsmen themselves. Keldran with his new overwhelming power overcomes Ou and Rai, quickly and without much effort. Showing all of them what they have to fear from the leaf and from him specifically. After collecting Shibuki and Executioners he left without a hair on his body harmed and now keeps said blades locked away in his own personal Fuma labyrinth. Which is heavily guarded by elite soldiers. 'Fall Of The Setsuna, Rise Of The New Fuma' With the newly built Fuma compound, it became a military and tourist marvel. The new home of all of the Fuma, and once the home of all of the late Fuma brothers and family members. Leaving Keldran and Eito the only remaining of their heritage line that inhabits the land of fire. The Setsuna clan was a weapon making clan that took over in the time of Fuma's absence, using the clans fall as a means to rise to prosperity in the economic terms. They offered their daughter to Keldran as a means to finally entering a honorable clan. Keldran gave them a different approach, the Setsuna clan overall dissolving into the Fuma and the Fuma taking over all their estates and current money they had. They would allow the daughter to live a free life. The grandmother becoming a maid of the Fuma compound and the parents continuing to work as normal but now under the banner of the Fuma. This reestablishing he Fuma's foothold in black steel weapon production throughout the land. Shortly after this event a smithing event was held to find more worthy black steel smiths and 10 were crowned winners and eventually took over the manor which was converted into a market place. Like the days of old and Keldran put in his plans and hired a massive construction company to begin building a village out within Land of fire but more towards the Land of wind was the predetermined location. Time just needed to pass for his dream to be realized. 'Arc 5 Prelude - Alpha and Omega ' After the loss of the Hokage, Ikeru Senju it was two months later to the day and during one of said months. His archenemies and uncle. Eito Fuma had successfully became the 3rd Hokage of Konoha. During a mandatory night meeting, Keldran and his small army of 200 fully armored Fuma loyalists followed him towards the meeting. Keldran proclaimed his side of the coin and eventually towards the end declared war against Konoha and all who reside within. After leaving Keldran was able to convince 3000 residents to follow behind him, 140 of the uchiha clan and a handful of shinobi. As the population of Kogakure began so did the troubles that would surely come from it. 'Village Of Steel - Reunion' Obelisk Rinha appeared one day randomly dawning the armor of the samurai. The men Keldran had trained under so many years ago when he went soul searching. The boy brought news of what could possibly spill into darker tidings. But the most important thing of all he is that he brought. Sachi Sarutobi to him, unsealed her from a soul and used Deal Soul Technique, to temporarily revive her body. They had a short but sweet conversation and both reconciled whatever differences they may of had in this life and she went onto the next one happily. Sachi finally finding peace after all this time and apologizing to Keldran. Shortly after Keldran and Obelisk had a heart-felt discussion as well. Keldran hoping he could reach the clouded mind of the Rinha boy before it was too late. He then in-trusted him with a mission to be his villages emissary to the long quiet Sunagakure and their Kazekage. Only fate knows what'll be in store for all of them next. He just hoped it would be good tidings. But it wasn't he learned just at the precipice of conversation that his old friend Ieyasu Akimichi. Had met deaths embrace, to have such a sweet moment immediately turn to dreary depression. Seemed the life of Keldran after-all. He'd need much time to deliberate on things before making a move towards his mind and the Iron. But which was more important? Kill Feed *Old Decrepit man in a wheel chair (Arc 1) *Masked Man (Arc 1 Final Boss) *Un-named Jugo under-boss. (Arc 2) *Seika Sarutobi *Godric Fuma (Indirectly Caused) *100's of un-named Amegakure Nin. *Dozens of bandits *Hozo Uzumaki (Npc) *Marietta Uzumaki (Npc) *Yahime Uzumaki (Npc) *5 Wyvern's from the Dragon Realm *Ou (Former Shibuki Wielder) *Rai (Former Executioner's blade wielder) Personality & Behavior His personality could be described as a little more on the crazier side of life. Deep down Keldran is a softy and it shows in certain situations. He prides himself off of being a risky fighter and protecting himself and the pride of the Fūma weaponry. Keldran could be described as more reserved until he finally becomes comfortable around the certain set of people. Keldran is known for brash and stubbornness but he has times of shining brilliance. Appearance Keldran sports a long sleeve two-toned shirt the main portion from the chest down is covered in white and both his sleeves are completely blue. He also wears the standard black shinobi pants with leg wrap on his left upper thigh. Normal shinobi shoes. A leather strap going diagonal across his chest that be adjusted for his large black steel clay more. depending on how he adjusts the strap he can draw it faster. Fairly trimmed eyebrows and very dark pupils could almost be mistakes for it being the color black. Slim build, somewhat athletic. Abilities/Special Weapons Hitomi Hyuga's Byakugan Implanted into his left eye (Novice training)| Done during the two months after Arc 4 Dragon Stomach: During the Fiery Depths RP, Keldran was seen consuming raw meat without a bodily or stomach reaction. So he can consume any type of meat and some metals. Summons: '''Dragons, linked to a pseudo tattoo on his right hands palm and blade Murayoshi.| Rashomon tattoo of a Celtic Knot on Keldran's shoulder. '''Special Blades: Murayoshi Executioner's Blade Shibuki Mission/Arc items (None currently) Databook Library Spars/battles *Ieyasu vs Keldran *Keldran vs Yasu *Konoha Vs Suna Casual *Seika and Keldran (Blade forging) *A letter to Keldran, Arranged marriage proposal *Rebirth Of The Fuma *A Nice Visit Storyline *Vengeance of the masks blue route *Vengeance of the masks yellow route *Vengeance of the masks red route *Shifting of the sands Part 2 *Fall Of The God *Journey Of The Fuma Brothers I *Journey Of The Fuma Brothers II *Journey Of The Fuma Brothers III *Journey Of The Fuma Brothers IV *Journey Of The Fuma Brothers V *Journey Of The Fuma Brothers VI *Into the Fiery Depths Of Fury Pt 1 (Barrier Method training 1) *Into The Fiery Depths Of Fury Pt 2 (Barrier Method training 2) *Into the Fiery Depths Of Fury Pt 3 (Barrier Method training 3) *Return to the Hikari Clan *An unexpected return *Only the strong will continue (Vacuum Blade training 1) *Arc 5 Prelude - Alpha and Omega Missions * Training *Chakra flow training *'Replaced Chakra flow sessions with ''Lightning Pillar and added Lightning Nature due to Jounin Status'. *'+1 Training session added to Vacuum Blade training, due to C-rank clause. ' *'Vacuum blade, Earth Release: Antlion learned due to DM'ing''' *'1.5 added to data book for DM'ing. ' *'1.0 Gained due to DM'ing/Jutsu ranking mistake, Jutsu added: Rashomon, Hiding in shadow. '